Talk:Pride of Hiigara
In my opinion about Pride of Hiigara Purpose and Mission The purpose of constructing it could be as being said it was construct due to Vaygr (Makaan) expansion become a treat to the Hiigarans. But in my opinion, I think the Hiigarans construct it out of the very common reason which all empires' or any powerful parties are doing so, and that is to show their might in power/military, so other wont brave enough to mess with them. The timing of the construction is well planned 115 years after the Kushan returned to their Homeworld, why I say that? This is because the Kushan returned need time to established their order and mind in their new Homeworld (which is also their old). To be able to do so and in a fast pace, the Kushan demolished their beloved Mothership to reconstructed it into 30 Imperator-Class Carriers to form a large fleets, so that they are able to secure their galatic space which belong to them after winning over the Taiidan and to prevent the Taiidan return at that point of time. Losing the Mothership, this leave the fleet command "Karan Sjet" and the 2nd Core (especialy the core) wasted with it true potential capabilities, which maybe incorporated into 1 of the carrier at that point of time, or maybe into 1 of their major city as power plant. As such, after 115 years past, having estabilised in their power, reconstruction of the Mothership, in a more proficients designed are the best choice, this not only able to symbolise their power infront of other factions, it can also use as a figures that uniting their own races and make their most precious relic the 2nd cores to be useful again, further more to search for the other cores they need the 2nd core power to be a contestant in the rush. Construction period It construct in the Great Wastelands, most likely the Hiigaran did not want others to know about it existance before it can be in service, most empire or country are doing so, as to prevent any interuption by their rival. For this case, the Vaygr, but their fate (Vaygr) is the same as the Taiidan, seem that the Kushan/Hiigaran is good in hiding their secret construction, both occasions of the attacks are late to stop the constuction which are at the end phrase or even finish. The time frame taken to construct, is also faster as compared to the original Mothership, this could be due to, better technologies as compared to 175 years ago (60 years construction plus 115 years ago), of which, by that time the Kushan take time to figure it out most of the technologies from the weckages found in the dessert. Building something from unknown should most likely take longer time, but the Pride of Hiigara not just having better technologies, it has the original blueprint of the original Mothership and the best part is, it is contruct in the Great Wastelands where there are no need to have heavy lifting too much as compare to the materials needed to be search and created in Kharak then shipped it to the construction scaffold which in the space of Kharak. Whereas, the Pride of Hiigaran, construct at space which is weightless and better there are many part and materials can be obtained from the nearby asteriod, nebula and even from the weckages of other starships within the Great Wastelands. Fate of the Pride of Hiigara It is being leave in the Balcora, which is a very powerful blackhole, seem that way it should be sitting inside as nobody were able to touch it, but come to think of it, the Hiigaran taken the Sajuuk together with the 3 cores, of which, no one can be able to tell what power it lies within those cores, the Hiigaran may able be reconstruct a new core from 3 such powerful cores in matter of time, come to remember the ancestor of Hiigaran, Bentusi and other factions are able to construct the short jump core out of 1 found far jump core, so with 3 of them giving out a new benchmark of teremendous power, making a core that powerful than the previous short jump core is possible and even better core than the 3 cores maybe able to construct as well (which in this game, those cores are too holy to bypass, hence possibility of a better and powerful core is seem unlikely). Nevertheless, bringing out the Pride of Hiigara by the Hiigaran is possibile as if the name of the Mothership spell, their pride, people wont just abandon their pride that easy. 08:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Whoa!... hmm... huh? ahem... I have a question: No offense, but what is your point in your section 'Fate of the Pride of Hiigara'? At first it was logical that you mentioned the Hiigarans will reverse-engineer the three cores to a yet even more powerful Hyperdrive. But near the end of the section, I'm confused beteween motherships: Sajuuk and the Pride. Other than that, you're opinions are very welcomed. If you will, please feel free to add your info and details to the page. (glitched_man) 07:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reading The last part is just another opinion of my own, meaning that the Hiigaran will eventually bringing back out Pride Of Hiigaran, as this Mothership (the Pride of Hiigaran) is actually represent the pride of their race, this is why the name being called into the name of PRIDE. As such, I say that people wont abandon their pride as easy to just leave it there and do nothing. Balcon28 03:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) really thanks I appreciate your question. Pride of Hiigara size Article says that Pride of Hiigara is half the size of original. However, that is not correct - whereas units in Homeworld are feets, units in Homeworld 2 are meters, making Pride of Hiigara larger of two. Picard578 13:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) While it's possible that homeworld units are just feets this doesn't mean that all model are then intended to be on the same scale: fighters are ok when you use feets but look at the size of the frigates control towers and their decks, it's impossible to fit that many levels there. About the mothership I have two sources for the larger than Pride of Hiigara: manual states that hangars, resource capacty and cryotay bay are each multi-km sized plus the hyperspace module had been enlarged 12 times to move the original mothership. Compare that same 12 times of the original to the smaller module/core barely fitting as lenght into PoH... Hence first mothership must be bigger or it couldn't fit! Also never in any game we have reference for sizes between smaller and larger capital ships, look just at an interesting thing: if the ion cannon frigate weapon is about the same size of an heavy cruiser one (or even less considered minor firepower) the scaling for larger sup-capital ship goes up a lot! 15:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC)